


Родственные связи

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Гендерсвап, фем!Азирафель
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 31





	Родственные связи

_— Зачем ты всё это затеял?  
— Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой о любви.  
И. Шварц, «Обыкновенное чудо»_

Кроули возвращается на Землю как после похмелья: тело его, старое, но оно будто жмёт ему во всех местах, во рту сухо, в голове тяжесть. Это продолжается несколько дней, и он никак не может понять, почему. Улаживает какие-то дела — и даже случайно для самого себя получает орден. «Думали выдать посмертно, — улыбается миленькая секретарша, — но вы каким-то чудом выжили»

Чудом. Вот уж точно. Он до последнего зачем-то ломал комедию в застенках гестапо («какое избитое словосочетание» — морщится Кроули на собственные формулировки), так что в конце концов стало легче помереть и отправиться в родной Ад за новым воплощением, чем исчезать от офицеров СС каким-либо чудесным образом. Надо сказать, что Ад 1944 года был куда как более приятен, чем Земля того же времени, так что Кроули даже не возмущался теми бюрократическими проволочками, которые сопровождали получение нового — старого — тела. 

На все дела и заслуженный отдых ушло несколько лет, поэтому сейчас, в пышном октябре 1947-го, Кроули получил орден и полное непонимание, что происходит в его жизни. Ясно было одно: в ней, очевидно, чего-то не хватает.

Спустя неделю беспробудного пьянства, полностью восстановив гармонию со своей земной оболочкой и разложив все мысли и чувства по полочкам, Кроули понял: в его жизни не хватало двух любимых существ. Его ангела и его Бентли.

Если с первым всё было понятно — уехал, вызвали на Небеса, спасает обездоленных после войны, получил заслуженный отпуск, нужное подчеркнуть — то отсутствие в гараже Бентли вызывало ряд вопросов. Угнать ее не могли — даже если представить, что кто-то мог попасть в напичканный защитными демонскими выдумками гараж, то завести машину не только без ключей, но и без бензина было не под силу ни одному человеческому сущест... Стоп. Бентли и ангела следовало искать вместе. И уже найдя, выяснять, какого, собственно, дьявола — и не случилось ли с ангелом чего-то по-настоящему серьезного, что потребовало от него такого решительного побега.

Как выяснилось, случилось. Поиск собственными оккультными силами и чувствованиями ничего не дал, пришлось действовать людскими методами. Обратившись всё к той же улыбчивой и очень сочувствующей секретарше, Кроули выдумал целую слезливую историю о пропавшем кузене, чьи следы затерялись в военном Лондоне в 1944. Получил допуск в архивы, рыл, как ненормальный, каждый раз уговаривая себя, что Азирафель оценил бы этот пыл работы с документами — и совсем не оценил бы ту ярость, с которой Кроули отбрасывал в сторону очередную папку, не пролившую никакого света на его поиски. Наконец, нашел. 

Как и следовало ожидать, после сокрушительной неудачи в 1941 году, Азирафель ушел в подполье и действовал совсем иначе, с несвойственными ему вдумчивостью и осторожностью. С интересом изучая пухлую папку его дела, Кроули узнал, что некоторые операции, которыми он восторгался, провернул именно ангел. Однако надолго вдумчивости и осторожности не хватило и, как раз в проклятом 1944, Азирафель успел осознать, что над ним сгущаются тучи. Был отдан приказ об его аресте, но приехавшие по адресу офицеры вермахта — как для важной птицы, офицеров послали! — не нашли там никого. Азирафель исчез. Оставалось понять, куда именно он рванул, позаимствовав Бентли из гаража друга.

На Британском архипелаге ангела не было, в этом Кроули был уверен, на таком малом расстоянии чутье его бы не подвело. Следовательно, нужно было выдвигаться на континент.

Ближайшая Европа, зализывавшая свои послевоенные раны, была к демону немилосердна: мало того, что он не чувствовал никаких следов ангела, так еще и повсюду натыкался на те неизжитые боль и ужасы, которые, как ему казалось, удачно пересидел в Аду. Наверное, крутись он больше среди всегда лоснящейся элиты или военных верхов, ситуация была бы менее удручающая, но, рассудив, что ангела следует искать в кругу обездоленных, которым он, естественно, стремится помогать, Кроули сталкивался только с послевоенными кошмарами. Вся Германия и подавно запомнилась ему как один сплошной комок ужаса, крови и боли мирных жителей, после чего он пил беспробудно неделю — особенно в преддверии того, что искать здесь оставалось только в России, где ужаса и боли будет еще больше. Однако ни выпивка, ни кошмары не приносили главного — Азирафеля по-прежнему не было нигде.

Япония, Китай, Греция, Аравийский полуостров, Африка — Кроули методично прочесывал все полушарие, но не мог уловить даже легкого флера присутствия здесь ангела. Что ж, значит, следующий пунктом его отправления должна была быть Америка.

На корабле Кроули старался расслабиться, как мог — то есть, проще говоря, пил по-черному, преимущественно дешевый виски, потому что другого не было.

Афиша кричала. Она просто вопила к нему, чтобы услышал и наконец остановился в своих бесплодных поисках. Сначала Кроули решил, что это взывает к его разуму вовсе не плакат — кстати, весьма лаконичный, выдержано черно-белый, одна сплошная игра светотени — а он сам в собственном безумии уже докатился до того, что бросается на любое слово «ангел», даже если оно будет написано коряво на стене взамен извечной надписи.

Здесь надпись была ровной: она скользила и переливалась от черного к свету и обратно над головой коленопреклонённой пышногрудой блондинки, чье лицо было скрыто всё той же игрой света и тьмы. Одета девица была весьма фривольно — точнее, она была почти раздета: светлое боди и кокетливо выглядывающая бабочка на шее. Бабочка всё и решила — может быть, Кроули и сошел с ума, но его безумие выглядело слишком логичным, чтобы не доверять ему.

Пока он добирался до элитного и полузакрытого стриптиз-клуба, попутно создавая себе легенду, пропуска всех уровней доступа и сообразную моменту одежду, мозг услужливо подкидывал обрывки беседы, которые он случайно услышал еще в ресторане парохода: мол, в Нью-Йорке третий год гремит слава новой звезды стриптиза. Тогда Кроули пропустил всё это мимо ушей, а сейчас каждый отрывок подслушанной фразы складывался в ровный пазл, и он удивлялся, почему был таким идиотом раньше.

— Сценический псевдоним... название всех программ, где она выступает — Ангел... Даже если обнажается полностью, всегда как бы остаётся прикрыта тенью... Бабочка как элемент шоу... Бентли, которую привезла с континента…

Кроули мчался в клуб на всех парах, и к тому моменту, как он достиг вожделенного порога, вытаскивая из кармана необходимое приглашение, не осталось ни одного синонима словам «слепой осёл, который не видит дальше собственного носа», которые он бы к себе не применил. Впрочем, теперь он надеялся перестать быть ослом — и уж точно не быть слепым. Предстоящее зрелище того стоило.

Азирафель — уже не было никаких сомнений, что это был он — выглядел в своем новом образе, стиле и поле сногсшибательно в прямом смысле этого слова: большинство зрителей переместились под кругляшок сцены и были готовы падать на колени прямо там, где дива позволит. Диве было откровенно всё равно, она исполняла свою программу с душой, но вовсе не глядя на зрителей. Её саму будто завораживал исключительно процесс: выйти в небольшой круг света посреди темной сцены и, то ли прячась за луч света, то ли случайно попадая в него, снять с себя всё. Никакого канкана — Кроули некстати вспомнил тот идиотский гавот, которым так хвалился ангел — никаких резко задранных ног: плавность и мягкость линий, светлые линии всего, белые перчатки до локтя, которые, кажется, должны остаться на стриптизерше единственной частью одежды. Ах, да, и бабочка. Бабочку хотелось срочно распустить и ею же придушить Азирафеля за весь этот спектакль — и сегодняшний в частности и последних пары лет в целом.

Особенно остро захотелось это сделать, когда танцовщица вдруг сорвала с себя белый лиф, расшитый стеклярусом, а потом неуловимым движением стянула перчатки, под которыми оказались еще одни, угольно-черные. И именно эти перчатки, будто существующие отдельно от самой дивы, вдруг прикрыли ее грудь и резким, рваным движением утянули куда-то за сцену, в смыкающуюся игру света и тени. Пластика этого движения была настолько узнаваема, настолько зеркальна, что Кроули хотелось упасть лицом на стол и застонать от того, каким тупым болваном он был — причем уже очень давно. Искал ангела сплошь по благочестивым приютам, не обращая внимания на этот совершенно очевидный и совершенно неприкрытый крик: «Я здесь, Кроули!» И эти черные перчатки, удивительно целомудренно прикрывающие обнаженную молочно-белоснежную грудь, лучше любых слов говорили, что Азирафель не просто ждет его — но по-прежнему считает тем единственным, кто может его укрыть, спасти, увести от соблазнов мира. А уж почему при этом ангел ведет такую бесстыдно-странную игру, это Кроули выяснит тотчас же.

Азирафель пила свой апельсиновый сок, закутавшись в шелковый халат. Она сидела на высоком барном стуле, облокотясь о такой же высокий и несколько неуместный тут стол, и думала, что ее гримерка совершенно точно похожа на проходной двор — хотя и, нельзя этого не признать, очень уютна. Массажистка размеренными мягкими движениями разминала ей пальцы ног, стилист поправляла прическу, а по другую сторону стола стоял администратор клуба и любовался лучшей танцовщицей их заведения. В дверь заглянул испуганный парнишка, совсем недавно заступивший на должность то ли портье, то ли охранника, то ли помощника администратора.

— Тут молодой человек, — Азирафель усмехнулась этой характеристике, — просит о приватном танце.

— Ангел не танцует приваты, — привычно отмахнулся администратор, но его помощник, явно оказавшийся между двух огней, не сдавался:

— Он говорит, что ему Ангел не откажет.

Азирафель прикрыла глаза. Она не видела Кроули в зале, но чувствовала его присутствие всем своим существом. Тот выплеск энергии, который буквально прижал ее к стене после финала танца, сказал ей, что Кроули здесь, он узнал ее и прекрасно понял тот смысл, который таился в эскападе с черными перчатками, и понять который мог только он один на всем белом свете.

— Конечно, не откажет, — от звука его голоса Азирафель бросило в дрожь. — Правда, ангел?

Кроули вошел в гримерку, решительно отодвинув совсем перепугавшегося паренька, и администратор собирался уже было вмешаться, как ангел, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал максимально спокойно, ничем не выдавая той бешеной радости, которая затопила всё её естество при виде гостя, произнесла:

— Ну, если ты настроен только на приватный танец, то получишь свой приватный танец.

Кроули застыл, нелепо схватившись пальцами за край стола, резко ставшего максимально уместным во всем этом антураже, потому что думать можно было только о том, что он как раз той высоты, чтобы сесть на него и целовать, целовать, целовать…

— Почему здесь посторонние? — директор влетел в комнату как всегда быстро и решительно, стремясь на ходу узнать у своей любимой танцовщицы, всё ли в порядке, нет ли заказов на что-то необходимое или жалоб. 

Азирафель, при всех своих талантах и утонченности, была на удивление неприхотлива и не закатывала звездных концертов, так что директор дорожил ею больше, чем всеми остальными девушками: она привлекала в его заведение максимальное число зрителей, была мила и не тряслась над материальными благами. Разве что, к своей машине испытывала, по его мнению, слишком уж сильную привязанность, но один такой пунктик можно было простить.

— Это не посторонние, — лениво сказала Азирафель, растягивая слова. — Это мой муж.

Кроули, к его чести, хватал воздух ртом всего лишь несколько мгновений, а потом пришел в себя и стал принимать поздравления мужчин с тем, что ему посчастливилось отхватить такой бриллиант. «Интересно, что за игру ведет этот бриллиант, и насколько полным идиотом я буду выглядеть, когда она закончится?» — подумал новоявленный муж, стараясь не смотреть в сторону «супруги», сидевший на своем барном стуле с видом самого полного блаженства.

— Во сколько ты заканчиваешь? — слова дались ему на удивление легко, голос почти не дрогнул.

— В 22 часа. Потом пятнадцать минут привести себя в порядок.

— Ангел поразительно быстро для девушки переодевается и меняет образы, — встрял администратор, чувствующий себя обязанным хоть что-то сказать.

— Чудо, не иначе, — пробормотал Кроули ехидно, и Азирафель одарила его долгим темным взглядом.

— Так что в 22:15 я буду свободна — если, конечно, заказ на приватный танец отменят.

Кроули посмотрел непонимающе, потом улыбнулся этой немного топорной, но всё равно удачной шутке.

— Отменят, ангел, не переживай. Уже отменили.

— Прекрасно. Ты будешь дальше смотреть шоу или отправишься целоваться со своей красавицей?

Директор и администратор воззрились на танцовщицу в недоумении, но, когда она достала из сумочки ключ от машины и отдала гостю, всё стало на свои места, как и то, почему она так носится с этим автомобилем. Кроули взял ключ, невесомо поцеловал чуть дрогнувшие под его губами пальцы и отправился на задний двор — искать одну свою девочку и ждать другую, тоже к вящему удивлению внезапно ставшую девочкой и, что еще удивительнее, его. Оставалось совсем немного — и он выяснит, зачем это нужно было ангелу.

Азирафель вышла после последнего выступления уставшая и вымотанная, но совершенно, полностью счастливая. Уже давно она не ощущала себя в этом мире так гармонично: с того самого момента, как ей пришлось бежать из военного Лондона на машине Кроули. 

Ужасы войны, угроза временной смерти, страдания человеческого тела преследовали ангела задолго до этого момента, но пока сам Кроули был в Великобритании, его друга будто укрывал защитный кокон, и лишь когда демон, пусть и ненадолго, погиб, стало понятно, что страхи обступили Азирафеля со всех сторон, и он совершенно не имеет сил им противостоять. Его хватило лишь быстро оделить остатками благодати тех, кто был как-то связан с ним последние годы, забраться в машину Кроули как в самое — и единственное! — безопасное место на земле и попытаться уехать из Лондона как можно скорее и как можно дальше, что было не так-то просто сделать в условиях военного времени и с такой приметной машиной. Страх и полное непонимание, как ему жить дальше и почему он так невыносимо тоскует, подстёгивали Азирафеля лучше любой мотивации, так что он сумел не просто купить билет на пароход, следующий до Нью-Йорка, но и выбить багажный отсек под Бентли. Это было мало реально даже в мирное время, а в военное и подавно приравнивалось к настоящему подвигу.

Пока корабль пробирался через океан, лавируя между налетами авиации — резко сократившимися, стоило пассажиру с чёрным автомобилем взойти на борт — у ангела было много времени подумать. И о своей тоске, и о своих страхах, и о том, почему он так отчаянно и так безрассудно вцепился именно в Бентли, прекрасно понимая, что Кроули вернется довольно скоро, и машина ему понадобится. Но самым невероятным во всём этом было то, что Азирафель каким-то шестым чувством, странным ангельским чутьем понимал, что всё делает правильно, что он вышел на верную дорогу. И осталось только понять, куда именно он хотел по ней прийти.

Америка встретила его довольно быстрой выдачей багажа и каким-то солнечным спокойствием. Он стоял на ветру на пристани и думал, что, несмотря на вечный контроль Небес, которым он так и не объяснил пока свой поспешный отъезд на другое полушарие (впрочем, не факт, что они вообще уже обратили на это хоть какое-то внимание), на привычку всё время оглядываться на правила и догмы, он стоит на пороге чего-то нового, залитого солнцем и неизвестного, но будто бы предлагающего начать жизнь с нового, чистого и ясного листа. Ангел подумал, осмотрелся вокруг и приложил усилия.

На следующий день Азирафель сняла миленькую маленькую квартирку с обязательным гаражом в наличии, посетила лучшую парикмахерскую и смело отправилась в лучший стриптиз-клуб города предлагать свои услуги. 

Программа, непохожая ни на одну другую, но при этом словно соединявшая в себе все приметы времени, взорвала Нью-Йорк. Танцовщица под псевдонимом Ангел — ее настоящего имени так и не знал никто, даже импрессарио — была неизменно радушна и вежлива, ее благосклонности пытались добиться многие, но девушку будто окружал заколдованный круг, не подпуская никого ближе, чем нужно. Как ни странно это звучит, она танцевала стриптиз, никогда не переходя черту приличий, всегда оставаясь одновременно полностью на свету — и будто немного, совсем чуть-чуть в тени. Но этого чуть-чуть хватало с лихвой.

Азирафель придумывала номер за номером, выпускала афишу за афишей — всегда с прикрытым игрой светотени лицом и светлой бабочкой на шее, покупала домой цветы и шоколадные конфеты, сдувала пылинки с гладкого полированного кузова Бентли — и ждала. И сегодня ее долготерпение вознаградилось сторицей.

Кроули ехал по улицам Нью-Йорка так, будто провел здесь всю жизнь. «Как ты привыкла водить с другой стороны, ангел?» — только и спросил он, тем самым отдавая дань ее неожиданным умениям. По крайней мере, тем неожиданным умениям о которых было прилично говорить со знакомым шесть тысяч лет ангелом. О других умениях ангела, внезапно оказавшегося его супругой, Кроули решил поговорить позже.

Однако его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.

Едва Бентли заняла свое место в гараже, а ангел, горделиво и с некоторым волнением повела своего гостя к себе, Кроули понял, что не хочет, просто не может ничего выяснять. Он не для того перерыл весь мир и приехал на другой континент, где встретил своего чопорного ангела Азирафеля в виде очаровательно-бесстыдной стриптизерши, чтобы что-то выяснять — по крайней мере, не словами через рот. В смысле, через рот, конечно, но явно не словами.

Поэтому никто из них так и не понял, кто же первым сделал то движение, после которого они, едва войдя в квартирку Азирафель, оказались крепко прижатыми друг к другу — ангел ещё и спиной к двери — и страстно целующимися. Кроули набросился на неё так, что все уместные в этом случае эпитеты и сравнения, говорящие о припадающем к роднику страннике, о вернувшемся домой воине, о нашедшем свой Грааль рыцаре, были бы настолько смешны и банальны, что не успели облечься в образы, но всё же промелькнули у него в голове пестрой и быстрой стайкой, так что он не удержался и насмешливо хмыкнул. Азирафель распахнула глаза и, чуть отстранившись, посмотрела на него с интересом.

— Оставь, мой ангел, пустое, — прошептал он, опускаясь на колени и решительно ныряя под ее светлое кремовое платье, лежащее на округлых бедрах мягкими складками. Азирафель всхлипнула, едва он коснулся поцелуем её коленки, маняще-белой в полумраке прихожей, а потом стал подниматься губам выше и выше, к тому сладкому и запретному, что сейчас так активно и так непривычно для ангела пульсировало, будто именно там теперь находилось ее сердце. 

Легкий, едва обозначенный нежный поцелуй поверх белых шелковых трусиков, уже так возбуждающе влажных — и сверху раздался стон, недвусмысленно указывающий Кроули, что он на верном пути. Он подцепил белье Азирафель пальцами и стянул его вниз, открыв вид на то Эльдорадо, куда, оказывается, он так стремился все эти столетия. Ровный треугольник светлых волос, на которых каплями поблескивало возбуждение, вызвал у Кроули ещё один восхищенный вздох, а потом он, вспомнив пируэты Азирафель вокруг шеста, решительно подхватил под колено ее ногу и положил себе на плечо. 

Ангел одной рукой вцепилась в ручку входной двери, от которой они так и не успели отойти, а вторую положила ему на голову, инстинктивно направляя, притягивая к себе ближе, ещё ближе, так максимально близко, как только возможно. Кроули раздвинул языком те восхитительные складки, которые являла сейчас женская анатомия Азирафель, а потом снова припал поцелуем как можно глубже, прекрасно понимая, что от простых движений его губ у ангела откровенно сносит крышу. Она выгнулась ему навстречу, вся податливая и мягкая, и он поразился и этой податливости, и этой мягкости, и той готовности, с которой она была готова его принять. Язык скользил все глубже и глубже, Азирафель стонала, в исступлении хватаясь за его волосы, за дверную ручку, закусывала губы и пыталась то убрать свою ногу с плеча демона в запоздалом приступе стыдливости, то будто пришпоривала его, по-прежнему стараясь стать ближе, ближе, ближе, ещё ближе!..

Кроули проложил цепочку невесомых поцелуев по внутренней стороне бедра Азирафель сверху вниз, снова к округлой коленке — и ангел вздрагивала от каждого, снова и снова пыталась чуть сжать ноги в посторгазменном наслаждении. Он выпутался из-под ее платья, и, чуть отстраняясь с каждым движением, стал целовать ее ногу дальше, вниз от колена, понемногу снимая ее со своего плеча. 

Азирафель стояла, плотно прижавшись спиной к стене и дыша так тяжело, будто эта первая в её ангельской жизни мужская ласка вымотала её гораздо больше, чем все предыдущие упражнения на шесте в клубе. Кроули наконец оставил в покое её ноги и выпрямился, буквально стёк вверх против всех законов физики, прижимаясь всем телом к сладким и манящим выпуклостям, округлостям, линиям, формам — и нерешительно замер губами у губ, но Азирафель обхватила его лицо руками и припала поцелуем, слизывая с его тонких губ не только пот, но и вкус собственного оргазма.

— Где у тебя спальня, ангел? — пробормотал Кроули куда-то ей в шею, понимая, что собственный стояк уже настолько каменный, что больно даже думать, а не то, что вжиматься им в её мягкое и податливое бедро. Она улыбнулась так небесно и так многообещающе одновременно, что у него перехватило бы дух, если бы он уже давно не забыл, что воздух вообще нужен этому человеческому телу.

Азирафель выскользнула у него из рук и, поймав его пальцы своими, чуть прохладными даже в том пожаре, который пылал между ними, не стихая ни на мгновенье, повела его по небольшому коридорчику к светлеющей впереди простой крашеной двери. Ангел распахнула её немного наиграно-нарочитым жестом, приглашая Кроули войти — и та бескрайность кровати в кокетливых рюшечках на подушках и покрывале, с милыми столбиками в изголовье и со скромной девичьей тумбочкой с непременной стопкой книжек у одной из сторон, больше всего сообщила демону о том, как сильно его тут ждали. «И как давно» — снова обозвал он себя слепым ослом, а потом осторожно стянул с Азирафель платье, с восхищенным полувздохом заметив, что бюстгальтера на ней не было — а трусики давно остались лежать там, в коридоре, у входной двери, где теперь всегда будет победоносно возвышаться незримый никому другому памятник их первому поцелую и самому первому познанию друг друга. 

Как они совместными усилиями выпутали его из рубашки и брюк, никто не помнил и не осознал. Азирафель, такая манящая, такая беззащитная и такая открытая, лежала перед ним на кровати, приглашающе разведя в стороны молочно-белые колени, а Кроули стоял над ней, пожирая глазами и стремясь запечатлеть этот миг и прекрасно зная, что эта картина и так уже навечно выжжена у него на сетчатке, а для верности повторена в сердце раскаленным клеймом. Наконец, он сбросил туфли, носки и стянул белье, явив ангельскому взору то, что так долго стремилось к ней — или к нему, в эту минуту всё было совершенно неважно! — и теперь было готово явить всю свою силу и победительную мощь. 

Азирафель провела языком по пересохшим губам, и это простое движение стало последней точкой в том трехлетнем и шеститысячелетнем пути, по которому они так долго шли навстречу друг другу.

Кроули встал коленями на кровать между разведенных ног Азирафель, и она с некоторым опасением посмотрела на тот вздымающийся из рыжей поросли волос набухший член с сочившейся предэякулятом бордовой головкой, который ей предстояло сейчас принять в себя.

— Потрогай его, ангел, — голос Кроули был сухой и словно состоял из миллиарда песчинок.

Азирафель закусила губу, и Кроули, никоим образом не насмешничающий над смущением лучшей стриптизерши Соединенных Штатов, осторожно взял её за руку и прикоснулся её прохладными пальцами к своему члену, уже истекающему всеми соками вожделения.

— Я готова, Кроули, — прошептала она чуть слышно, разметав по подушке белые пышные пряди и глядя на него своими огромными, небесно-ясными глазищами.

— Чувствую себя совратителем младенцев, — произнес Кроули, пытаясь скрыть за усмешкой напряжение и с диким отчаяньем понимая, что ему это не удаётся.

— Расслабься, демон, — почти пропела Азирафель чуточку грудным голосом. — В конце концов, я шеститысячелетняя стриптизёрша. Будь смелее, мой дорогой. Возьми то, что давно тебе принадлежит.

Кроули расхохотался, упал лицом в ее восхитительную грудь, а потом, перемежая слова беспорядочными поцелуями и покусываниями, сказал наигранно важным тоном:

— Да-да, сегодня я с удивлением узнал, что являюсь твоим мужем. Ну что же, значит, пришла пора первой брачной ночи.

Он приподнял её бедра и осторожно подсунул ей под поясницу одну из тех милых подушечек, которыми была в изобилии завалена эта бескрайняя кровать. Нервно сглатывая от волнения, поднёс свой член к тому манящему межножью, где совсем недавно так властно и нежно хозяйничал его язык. Осторожно, боясь причинить хотя бы немного боли, стал вводить его глубже и глубже, чувствуя, как Азирафель раскрывается ему навстречу ещё больше, принимает его как единственно возможный и правильный вариант их существования, ждёт его с каждым движением. 

Погрузившись почти до половины, он с беспокойством перевел взгляд на её безмятежно улыбающееся лицо, понимая, что сдерживается из последних сил, что всё его естество требует сорваться в бешеную, никого не щадящую скачку страсти, но последними силами сознания Кроули пытался удержать себя от этого. «Всё, всё еще будет, и скачки, и страсти, но не сейчас, не в первый раз!» — звучал где-то на периферии сознания голос разума, почти заглушенный криком страсти и тем стоном, который издала Азирафель, снова подавшись ему навстречу. 

Намертво вцепившись пальцами, на которых, кажется, стремительно отрастали когти, в её нежные бёдра, Кроули, наконец, вошёл целиком и хотел бережно замереть, прислушиваясь к её ощущениям, но на это уже не хватило даже его демонической выдержки. Стараясь не думать и о чём-то, кроме того, что он наконец-то занимается любовью с самым желанным существом во всей Вселенной, он всё-таки сорвался в тот бешеный галоп, который был таким логичным завершением всего шеститысячелетнего ожидания. 

Азирафель лишь так широко распахнула глаза, когда он оказался в ней до конца, что Кроули на мгновение подумал, что мог бы утонуть в них целиком, если бы не утонул уже давно и безвозвратно. При каждом его движении она подавалась следом за ним, ему навстречу — или так же плавно двигалась от него, будто они были единым, намертво и навеки сплавленным механизмом. Впрочем, так оно и было — и те стоны, которые оглашали эту светлую спальню с непомерной большой кроватью, были лучшим тому свидетельством. 

Кроули наращивал темп, хотя ему самому казалось, что быстрее было уже невозможно — но стоило лишь взглянуть на ту восхитительную и восхищенную улыбку, с которой смотрела на него снизу Азирафель, как движения становились ещё быстрее и чётче, пальцы с когтями вжимались ещё сильнее, поцелуи были ещё глубже. Наконец, когда истерзанная, растрёпанная, сладкая и теперь окончательно и нерушимо только его Азирафель, с самым громким стоном откинулась на подушки и замерла на несколько мгновений, Кроули понял, что тоже подошел к самому краю. Он попытался отстраниться, но ангел обняла его так крепко, что у него не было никакой возможности это сделать. Он бурно и долго изливался в неё, пока она смотрела на него сияющими глазами, безостановочно шепча одной сплошной молитвой «люблюлюблюлюблю», а потом обессиленно упал ей на грудь, дыша так загнано и рвано, будто только что пробежал по воде расстояние от Лондона до Нью-Йорка.

— Ты уверена, что можно было? — спросил Кроули, немного придя в себя.

— Но даже если нет, ты против?

— Я?! Против ребенка? Но это у тебя карьера…

— Глупый, — она перебила его, глядя прямо в глаза и утирая бегущую по татуировке на виске капельку пота. — Неужели ты думаешь, что теперь, когда ты нашел меня, я буду продолжать всё это?

— Но, ангел!

— Вот именно, дорогой! Я ангел!

— Ах, да! И у тебя есть стандарты. Конечно.

Азирафель схватила одну из многочисленных подушечек и стукнула его по плечу, и Кроули, вспомнив что-то, прижал её к кровати одной рукой, а вторую сложил для характерного щелчка пальцами.

— Мы же не должны никому демонстрировать кровавое подтверждение консумации нашего брака, ангел? Тогда позволь я просто приведу тут всё в порядок?

Вспыхнув до корней волос, Азирафель кивнула, спрятала лицо всё в той же подушечке, что продолжала держать в руках и, неловко повернувшись, громко ойкнула.

— Что не так, родная? Где-то больно? — голос Кроули был таким нежным и обволакивал такой заботой, что вокруг них разлилось ощущение полнейшей, ничем не нарушаемой гармонии.

— Всё хорошо, Кроули. Всё правда хорошо.

— Тогда будь готова ответить мне на три вопроса, ангел. Где ты предпочитаешь обменяться кольцами — на территории Соединенных Штатов или по возвращении в Лондон? Что скажут обо всём этом Небеса и особенно Гавриил, когда неминуемо узнают правду? И, наконец, зачем вообще ты всё это затеяла?!

Азирафель перекатилась по кровати и, потянувшись, достала из тумбочки коробочку.

— Знаешь, Кроули, когда-то давным-давно я купила эти кольца. Так, шутки ради, из чистого озорства. Не забывай, в конце концов, в каком виде я их покупала — я могла, разве что, надеяться, что это ты станешь женщиной.

Кроули неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Потом я зачем-то постоянно носила эту коробочку с собой и уронила её где-то в Бентли, представь себе! И сколько ни искала, никак не могла найти. Ты никогда не упоминал о ней, значит, тоже не видел этой моей покупки. И здесь, когда я встречала твою машину, выезжающую из недр парохода, я вспомнила про эту коробочку и, главное, про её содержимое. Я села в Бентли — и увидела её на пассажирском сидении. После этого я окончательно убедилась, что всё идёт так, как должно идти — и знала, что при встрече скажу тебе: «Здравствуй, мой супруг».

— Повтори это снова.

— Мой супруг. Мой. Только мой. Мой любимый. Мой супруг. Мой ненаглядный. Мой дорогой. Мой самый лучший демон на свете Энтони Дж. Кроули. Иди сюда, твой ангел ждет тебя.

Кроули не пришлось повторять дважды. Кажется, теперь окончательно пришло время страстей и скачек — и, видят Небе... Ад... видят все, он был к этому готов!


End file.
